zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ccbermanzzpedia
Word bubble problems Majora theories Stars and the IRC I thought that Multiple accounts Help embeding something WWM's Block Alright, look. I have every right to be mad at you, and you have everyright to be mad at me if you want to. I faced my block without trying to get back on here somehow, but you need to look here, I may have done a couple of things wrong, but you clearly did things wrong too. I may have called you lazy (or refered to you as that) and used CAPS and "!" a few times and told you to hush up, but you got me worked up, and knowingly so, continued to mess with me, and that was not ok! Sure I did a few things wrong, and could of chilled out slightly longer but you got me raging. Yes, I know you have more athurity then me, I knew that. However, your first wrong step was to come on and say "stop this madness" the nicer, more understandible way should of been like this: "Hey guys, could you please try to not spam the my home again" cause at first I thought you were trying to stop something that was done. Then when I get a bit confused and ask why it's irritating you begin to smart mouth me! "Um...I have eyes, and I do watch ZP with them!" yeah, thanks buddy! I'm not stupid! Awhile after, we were back on subject, but NO, you had to come back in and get another poke at me. Then you call me a liar, when I wasn't lieing, and then you keep picking on me when I say stop. Then you come to my talk page and eventaully call me out of line, and say that I haven't ever been nice here! How dare you! I have said very nice things to people. I made Zelda99, Jazzy, bioshock, and TM, happy, maybe more, cause I have either complemented, been nice, or we have worked together on something and I have thanked them, you made up that I haven't done anything nice because you assumed without proof or knowing, (also I have a right to use CAPS when you've struck all of my nerves, but I will try harder, and turn off comments when there is a fight) I have also told others about something they did wrong and how they can fix it further helping out the wiki. You are not making me feel very welcomed on the wiki because of what you have said to me! You should stop when you begin to make me angry, espically when I give you mutiple warnings! Also, I have not harassed anyone with the exeption of that one battle with Jazz, in which I said sorry. I may be one of the only ones on this wiki that has the courage enough to tell you what you have been doing wrong, but I can't prove that of course. You should listen to what I have been saying. If you have any more things to say to me, then go ahead. But I would choose your words wisely if I were you, Vaati could easily turn Zant to stone in my opinion :) --Wind Mage 03:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Still, you could of told us straightly what you were trying to accomplish, I was a little confused at first and you still called me a liar and smart mouthed me and said I wasn't nice here. I said I did things wrong and I am sorry, but you were not very nice to me. --Wind Mage 16:54, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I was plenty calm at first then came: I do have eyes and I do watch them on ZP. Which I classify as smart talk. I was still calm but I never lied and you continued to try to say I was lying. Also, why did you keep going after we were back on subject? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] Mage 17:35, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I never wanted that to be seen as smart talk, I was confused. But by all means never say sorry even if you do something the wrong way. But I will from now on speak more gentle and ignore a fight. I still disagree, but since I will provoc you more I will be finished and not respond to anything you say, unless you insult me. So fine, I'll be done here, but I hope you know, saying sorry like me, would solve this! --Wind Mage 18:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Toc First, I'm not deleting people's signature on purpose, so I don't know how to stop and what I need to stop. Also, the fights are getting pretty stupid. Jokes or not. If I was a normal spectator I would be confused, as the jokes make no sense as well. I don't know, but sooner or later I personally think the Toc should be closed down, as it isn't holding up well, and while there might be a few good fights left, it won't stay good forever. Maybe we can open something else up, I don't know, it isn't up to me...do you think I should mention this on a fourm...or? --Wind Mage 19:31, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I personally feel that is an awful idea, but your free to discuss it on a forum.'-- C2' / 19:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) New temple of courage Thingiemabob Help!!!! Question Everyone seems to have }} P.S, I'm talking about one with my user name on it.--Link in Termina (talk) 20:43, August 6, 2010 (UTC) 69.233.255.182 vandalised --Digdogger (talk) 18:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Could you come on real quick so we could show you something? --'ϐαςς ᴶαϟϟι ' 02:17, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Greyblade talk page In your desciption of why you deleted this page's talk page, you stated that it was a talk page of a deleted page. Actually, it was a talk page of a redirect page, which I redirected to the talk page of Grayblade. Thanks for your time, -- AM666999talk 15:50, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Still, this counts as being practically the same thing. Redirect talk pages are deleted, per our policy. --AuronKaizer ' 19:28, November 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Which makes sense, but not redirecting the redirect pages' talk pages to the articles' talk pages (as I tried to do) doesn't. If I was to search for Talk:Greyblade, it would come up as a non-existant page instead of Talk:Grayblade. Also, per your own policy, a redirected talk page is the same as a deleted talk page, so... what's the difference?-- 'AM666999talk 20:37, November 13, 2010 (UTC) You gone MIA or what? Actually I got grounded. Still am. This is the first time in weeks that I can actually be on the computer for any length of time. I'm so sorry. I'll try to keep up, but I won't be back to editing until mid-January. I really am sorry.'-- C2' / 15:05, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Human Just wondering if you're around... kinda miss singing Human with you. If you get the chance, will you pop into the IRC so we can sing it? --'BassJapas' 04:47, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Skype I know you have me on my Dead Man/Arcanus account on Skype, but if you want to add me on my other account so we could talk more often the username is (edit the page to see it and then delete it please?). -'Minish Link' 22:56, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. Copied, replaced with LOL inducing text.'-- C2' / 22:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ::LOL inducing...I like it. -'Minish Link' 23:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) A Notice to Myself I noticed your "A Notice to Myself" section on your user page. I went and obtained the text you were looking for. I'm not sure how you were planning on using it so I decided to post the text here. Shad “Well, what have we here, hm? That’s quite an outfit you have on, old boy. That timeless design… You’re sporting the legendary hero LOOK, aren’t you? Tell me, where did you buy it? Wait… Please don’t tell me you made it YOURSELF?! Oh, dear. I’d love to wear something like that!” “Pray tell, if you were to ever tire of that thing, would you part with it? Mister HERO! …Heh heh.” Ashei “……” Auru “Oh… Are you a customer? The proprietress is out, so the bar is closed… Did you not see the sign outside? Would you mind leaving for now?” “You still need something? Do you think I would be troubled by a young man wandering recklessly in here? Unless you work harder at honing your skills, all that equipment you have won’t do you any good.” If you already obtained this then I guess these are worthless but here they are anyway. --Birdman5589 (talk) 22:51, February 19, 2011 (UTC) :I actually did go do that, but then I completely forgot to write it down and edit the pages. I think I can maybe add a sentance or so to their pages where applicable.'-- C2' / 02:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Page Detele Hey, CC, how's it going? There's a page that needs to be asploded by your admintastic abilities if you you're still on. Thanks.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done.'-- C2' / 19:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC I am there. Monobook I hate to be fussy and picky, but could you import the code for your monobook.css. As it's almost done and will hopefully be on the site by the end of the week. And just everybody copying it into their personal .css just pushes my buttons slightly. @import url("http://jazzitest.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monobook.css?action=raw&ctype=text/css"); is the import code. --'BassJapas' 11:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So I just freaked out You have got to get yourself onto skype. Now. – Jazzi talk 01:00, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it next time, I was thinking the same thing as you.'-- C2' / 01:49, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Back So, I'm glad to see that you're back. :D Yes, Oasis is hard on the eyes. I assume the people on Skype have already told you to set your preferences to Monobook, but just in case it slipped their minds, go do it now. Your eyes will thank you (if they haven't already). Jedimasterlink (talk) 08:19, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the edit on the user is page. I was using one of yours as a template and accidentally saved changes. MrWaffle543 (talk) 20:50, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello. I am testing something; a countdown for Majora's Mask 3D. Can we use it? I got originally from the SpongeBob Wiki, and I edited and tweaked some stuff. Can we post it somewhere? Also, we need a special MediaWiki page. So thank you very much. Hey! Get off my lawn! Zeldafan511 (talk) 23:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Countdown for MM3D Hello. I am testing something; a countdown for Majora's Mask 3D. Can we use it? I got originally from the SpongeBob Wiki, and I edited and tweaked some stuff. Can we post it somewhere? Also, we need a special MediaWiki page. So thank you very much. Hey! Get off my lawn! Zeldafan511 (talk) 23:07, February 5, 2015 (UTC)